Brianne de Chateau (Canon)/SuperDragoon978
|-|Brianne= |-|Ribrianne= |-|Giant Ribrianne= Summary Brianne de Chateau was a warrior from Universe 2 and the leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, alongside Sanka Ku (Kakunsa) and Su Roas (Rozie). She was recruited alongside her partners to fight in the Tournament of Power. She embrassed the power of love in her attacks and feels strongly about its power. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 4-B, possibly higher | '''At least '''4-B, possibly higher Name: Brianne de Chateau, Ribrianne Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Idol, Leader of the Kamikaze Fireballs, Warrior of Love Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Attributes, Transformation, Ki Manipulation, Flight, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Seduction Hypnosis Attack Potency: Unknown (was able to stay in the first 10 minutes of the Tournament of Power) | At least Solar System level (fought well against base Goku and Vegeta), possibly higher (fought well against Super Saiyan Vegeta and Android 17, but they were likely holding back) | At least Solar System level, likely higher (Far stronger than before) Speed: Unknown | At least FTL+ (Could keep up with base Goku) | At least FTL+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Solar System Class, possibly higher Durability: Unknown (took a hit from Narirama) | at least Solar System level (could take hits from base Goku and Vegeta), possibly higher ' 'Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Stellar with Ki Blasts. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Transformation process takes long time and leaves her open, although this may be intentional. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pretty Cannon:' Ribrianne's signature move. The Pretty Cannon is a pink, heart shaped energy blast fired from the hands. *'Pretty Love Machine Gun:' A type of attack of smaller and rapid-fire version of Pretty Cannon that Ribrianne used against Goku. It consists of multiple rapid heart-shaped energy blasts being shot out, akin to a Machine Gun. *'Heart Arrow of Love:' Ribrianne summons an energy bow that loads with multiple heart arrows that are made from her ki. **'Ribrianne Super Amore Shower:' Ribrianne shoots a flurry of these heart arrows, making it hard to dodge **'Love Storm Arrow:' Similar to Super Amore Shower, but the arrows seem to be noticeably faster, but with less off them. *'Ribrianne Eternal Love:' Ribrianne's strongest attack, she creates a large heart that she launches against the opponent. *'Light of Love:' A team attack fired off by Ribranne, Kakunsa, and Rozie. They each fire a heart from their hands. These hearts combine to form a giant heart that Ribrianne uses to fire off many hearts which release a sweet aroma that hypnotizes enemy fighters, if the hearts collide with something they will also explode. Strong willed fighters can resist the hypnotism of this attack, and it can also be avoided by not smelling the aroma. *'Super Ribrianne: '''A further transformation from her magical girl state. She gains a pair of wings and a bow that shoots heart shaped energy attacks. Her power increases as well, even impressing Goku. *'Giant Ribrianne: With the power of love sticks from Universe 2, Ribrianne is able to transform into a gigantic version of herself, vastly increasing her power. '''Key: Brianne de Chateau | As Ribrianne | Giant Ribrianne Category:SuperDragoon978 Category:Tier 4